


Dreams

by lasairfhiona



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-26
Updated: 2010-11-26
Packaged: 2017-10-13 09:25:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was having dreams</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams

She had dreams, not the chamilla type dreams.  Now she dreamed of lush rolling fields of green where the wind blew fresh and clean, and of a world shrouded in snow quiet and peaceful.  She dreamed of cabins nestled among tall trees and flower gardens awash in color and sweet scents. 

She understood her dreams were of paradises longed for and took solace that _when_ they found earth at least one of the scenes tantalizing her at night would become reality.  She'd have the cabin she'd wanted on New Caprica.

Lately though her dreams had turned in a new direction.  Now she dreamed of strong hands caressing her body, bringing her pleasure.  She didn't need to see the face always hidden in the shadows to know who the hands belonged to.  They were Bill's hands.  Her mind was playing out moments left unfinished by their duties. 

At first the dreams were recaps of times spent together, capitalizing on the intimacy they shared.  Now, however, they were more explicit in detail often leaving her blushing when she woke in his presence.  He'd gently teased her at first, now he seemed to understand and often had a wistful expression on his face as if he knew and wanted it too. 

They'd often talked of duty and she knew him well enough to know she'd have to make the first move because he wouldn't no mater how much he wanted it too.  She was strong enough to do it, and one day it would be the right time and place when she woke from one of her dreams to guide him on the path her dreams played out.


End file.
